Jolene
by Isis.Ea
Summary: Sakura no quiere cederlo, y la única opción que le queda es pedirle que no se lo quite. Songfic-Jolene


_Hola, les traigo un songfic con los personajes de Naruto y la canción jolene._

_Resumen: Sakura no quiere cederlo, y la única opción que le queda es pedirle que no se lo quite. Songfic-Jolene_

_Advertencias: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo este pequeño songfic, de una canción de Dolly Parton- Jolene._

* * *

><p><strong>Jolene<strong>

Miró nuevamente al público que tenía enfrente, no entendiendo él cómo se había dejado arrastrar por sus amigos hasta allí, el cómo había accedido a sentarse en la misma mesa con todos ellos, el cómo había aceptado todas esas copas, el por qué se había levantado después de serias cavilaciones sobre su cordura y sobriedad; y mucho menos el por qué caminó hacia el estrado y pidió esa canción. Para ahora estar ahí bajo el reflector de un club de karaoke, frente a gente desconocida, y frente a los mismos rostros que veía todos los días en su vida rutinaria.

Los miró nuevamente antes de que comenzara la melodía y centró su visión en el par al que iban dedicadas todas esas copas y el alcohol en su sangre, no teniendo que mencionar los duros momentos por los que pasaba.

Cogió el micrófono, cerró los ojos sintiendo la melodía y suspiró. Volvió a tomar aire, y abrió sus ojos para mirar directamente a uno de los presentes…

_**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>I'm begging of you, please don't take my man<br>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>Please don't take him just because you can…<strong>_

Fue un lunes, después de un fin de semana relativamente agradable y calmado, cuando llegó el nuevo integrante a la sección de publicidad. Esa mañana todos habían recibido la noticia de que un nuevo y joven empleado los acompañaría, y estaban emocionados y curiosos por saber qué clase de persona era. Los cuchicheos y rumores ya comenzaban a circular aún si ni siquiera había rastros de su perfume. Pero a diferencia del resto ella decidió no tomarle la mínima importancia, después de todo, según ella lo único que necesitaba en su vida ya lo tenía. Y la llegada de este nuevo personaje no afectaría en nada su mundo.

Pues qué equivocada estaba

_**Your beauty is beyond compare  
>With flaming locks of auburn hair<br>With ivory skin  
>And eyes of emerald green..<strong>_

-Sa ku ra chan- dijo con tono melodioso mientras desde atrás le dejaba unos documentos en su escritorio.

Ella giró y pudo encontrarse con sus maravillosos ojos celeste cielo. No quería aceptar que cada vez que los veía se podía perder en ese firmamento, que le transmitía felicidad, calma y esa calidez que su portador emanaba con cada palabra, sonrisa, cada movimiento que hiciera. Era imposible comparar esa belleza inocente en él. No por nada en esos tres días que había llegado ya se había ganado la confianza de todos en el edificio. Quien lo conociera ya no podía dejar de probar su esencia, el sentir ese fragante olor dulce de su acaramelaba piel, el verse envuelto en ese brillo celestial de su sonrisa, el admirar los cabellos sedosos de oro puro, el distraerse con esas deliciosas marquitas que adornaban sus mejillas dándole ese toque juguetón y travieso. Y por si no fuera poco todas esas maravillas no eran lo único que lo hacían lo que era , fue bendecido con una serie de muecas incontables tan adorables que lo hacían querer devorárselo en cualquier momento, y una personalidad pura y honesta que era la gota que rebasaba el vaso.

-…aan, Sakura chaaaan-volvió a repetir- Ne están algo distraída Sakura-chan- le dijo mirándola con preocupación, mientras ellas le respondía con una mirada de rendición total

-Lo siento Naruto- trató de sonreír- gracias por traérmelos- mencionó mientras señalaba los papeles antes dejados en su escritorio

-No hay de que- sonrió sinceramente, haciendo con ese gesto que ella cerrara los puños con fastidio- después de todo eres la novia del teme, y me caes muy bien- sonrió

_**Your smile is like a breath of spring  
>Your voice is soft like summer rain<br>I cannot compete with you, Jolene**_

-¡Ey dobe!- gritó desde el otro lado del piso

-¡Que dejes de llamarme así teme!- le reprendió y aún así le hizo caso y fue hacia donde estaba el moreno- Ya no somos niños deberías dejar de llamarme así- renegó con un dulce puchero en su rostro

-Deja de quejarte y ve por estos artículos- le ordenó mientras le daba un recibo con esa mirada de superioridad, que no parecía tener efecto en el rubio. ¿Acaso estaba tan acostumbrado a la forma de comportarse suya?

-Bien, bien- respondió mirando lo que había recibido, sin prestarle atención a esa pequeña curva que formaron los labios del azabache. ¿Acaso ella era la única viendo ese hecho insólito? ¿Nadie se daba cuenta de que el chico más frio y reacio que existía estaba sonriendo después de ver el puchero del rubio? ¡¿Por qué todos eran tan ciegos?- Hmm

-¿Qué pasa?- volvió a su seriedad

-Creo que esto está mal

-¿Mal?- preguntó incrédulo arqueando una ceja

-Eso dije- ninguno siquiera se movió- ¡Es en serio!... ¡De veras!- gritó haciendo un pequeño berrinche

-Está bien. Déjame verlo- se acercó.

Era esa intimidad que ambos compartían que al estar juntos hacían que el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera, y ellos fueran el centro del universo. Se conocían desde hace tiempo, y por obras de la impertinente suerte, se habían vuelto a encontrar. Y nadie podía compararse en lo que era el uno para el otro, eran tan unidos, tan complementarios, tan él uno para el otro que era… insoportable.

_**He talks about you in his sleep  
>And there is nothing I can do to keep<br>From crying when he calls your name, Jolene**_

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó ansiosa, él la miró indeciso

-A casa- mentira

-Ah, ok. Pensé que saldríamos- tratando de sonar relajada

-¿Salir? No creo Sakura, estoy cansado y tengo cosas que hacer- sonaba serio, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que en el fondo estaba feliz por alguna razón

-Sakura chan- saludó camino hacia ellos- Espero no interrumpir- miró a ambos

-No lo haces- dijo ella con una sonrisa, no hubiera aguantado escuchar eso de él- ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, necesito terminar varios informes- sonó preocupado- como soy nuevo aún no entiendo algunas cosas- dijo sobándose detrás de la cabeza apenado- pero felizmente Sasuke se ofreció a ayudarme- ella pudo sentir una punzada en el pecho

-¿Ofrecerme? Me rogaste para ayudarte. De pura lástima accedí a hacerlo- lo miró con superioridad

-Idiota engreído…-renegaba- si no fueras el único libre esta noche- murmuró, para luego recibir un suave golpe en la cabeza por el azabache

-Ya vámonos- cogió el saco que colgaba en el respaldar de su silla- Adiós Sakura- se despidió simplemente, para girar y caminar hacia la puerta. Ni un gesto, un apretón de manos, una palmadita en la espalda, un beso en la mejilla o donde hace mucho no estaba, sobre sus labios.

-Adiós- miró con impotencia su espalda alejarse, para nuevamente girar y no verla

-Apúrate dobe- ordenó

-Te dije que dejes de llamarme así- lo enfrentó- Bueno Sakura chan, es hora de que me vaya, ¿no quieres que te acompañemos? Es tarde y tu casa…

-No, cómo crees. Además estoy esperando a Ino- se excusó, no quería su lástima

-Ya veo

-Sí, vamos a salir a tomar por ahí- lo miró queriéndolo desafiar, algo inútil y sin sentido

-Que divertido, espero salgamos algún día todos juntos- le sonrió

-Claro..- sentía que las lagrimas iban a salir y que en ese preciso momento iba a caer derrotada. Mientras veía como _él_ había regresado con molestia e impaciencia, solo para agarrar con fuerza el brazo del rubio y atraerlo para su cuerpo

-¿Cuánto más quieres que te espere?

Así era, Sasuke sí era capaz de esperarlo lo que fuera necesario, de lo contrario vendría por él, sin temor, sin vergüenza, con completa posesión sobre él, y sobre su tiempo.

_**Well I can easily understand  
>How you can easily take my man<br>But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene**_

Supuso que fue Ino quien dispersó la noticia, después de todo ella había hablado de más ese día cuando se fueron juntas de bar en bar. "_Íbamos, pero tiene algo urgente que hacer… Pero no te preocupes, me dijo que en compensación podemos gastar lo que queramos y él lo cubre" _No podía admitir , sobria, que Sasuke había olvidado por completo su aniversario y que prefirió irse con él. Claro que no podía, era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo. Orgullo que se esfumó cuando después de tres pares de copas el ron, tequila y vino se mezclaron con su sangre. Para llorar como quinceañera que su novio había olvidado ese día tan importante para ella y que prefería "el trabajo" antes que a ella. Sí lo único que pudo callar fue su nombre. Era peor esa humillación.

-Sí que eres muy considerada- le dijo sarcásticamente mientras acomodaba su reciente trabajo

-Realmente ¡lo siento!- exclamó juntando las palmas y agachando la cabeza- ese día llegue mal al departamento y la boca floja es uno de mis síntomas, no pude evitar contárselo a Ten Ten- su compañera de cuarto- quien le conto a Lee, y bueno la cadena sigue- se apenó

-Sí, sí. Pero ahora todos me miran con lastima. Y…- se calló

-¿Y?

- Nada. Que me debes el almuerzo de una semana- le dijo para después sacarle la lengua, tratando de decirle que todo estaría perdonado, y de cierto modo así lo era. Solo ella no hubiera logrado que el rubio dejara de hablarle a _su_ azabache.

Era poco lo que supo. Solo que Naruto había discutido con Sasuke. Y que por ello, este paraba de malhumor, cosa que solo ella había notado. Incluso él no se había dado cuenta de la razón de su furia. Y pese a eso, ella estaba feliz. Ahora lo tenía solo para ella, ninguna distracción cerca, y nadie con quien compartirlo.

-¡¿Sasuke nos vamos?- exclamó feliz como hace mucho no lo hacía

-Sí –cogió su maletín de su escritorio y cuando estaban cruzando la puerta para salir ella maldijo los cielos.

-¡Kiba te digo la verdad! - renegaba mientras el castaño mencionado se reía entre dientes por el puchero del rubio

-Sí, sí

Ella jura que el tiempo comenzó a ir más lento, que vio como lentamente el castaño alzaba la mano para acariciar esos cabellos rebeldes, para luego ser interceptado por una mano que lo tomo con fuerza de la muñeca. Por ese alguien que no supo en qué momento dejo de estar a su lado para estar frente al rubio.

-Sasuke…- murmuraron ambos, él con incredulidad y ella con el corazón destrozado.

-¿Qué pasa? Suéltame- exigió el castaño. Para que después de recibir una mirada asesina su mano fuera liberada

-Pensé que ya te habías ido

-Aún no. ¿Por qué tenias planes que no quería que viera? O ¿estás esquivándome? -preguntó directamente mientras lo veía a los ojos

-No… yo…

-Vamos Naruto aún no terminamos esto y tenemos que presentarlo mañana- interrumpió mientras levantaba un folder

-Hm, sí- Paso de largo sin mirar al moreno- no tenemos de qué hablar así que suéltame- escuchó sin haberse dado cuenta el momento en el que Sasuke le había cogido de la muñeca. Ella avanzó hacia ellos

-Hola Naruto, Kiba- saludo con una reverencia- ¿Pasa algo?- trato de sonar despreocupada e ignorante de lo que pasaba

-¡Sakura chan!- exclamó sorprendido- no te había visto- murmuró apenado- no pasa nada, estábamos despidiéndonos. ¿Verdad Uchiha san?- desde cuándo él lo llamaba por su apellido, desde cuándo tanto respeto

-¿Uchiha?- se le escapó de sus labios sin querer, al darse cuenta ella se vio tapándose la boca

-Sí, después de todo es el jefe de piso. Debo tratarlo con respeto y no andar dando confianza a mis superiores- le dijo a él directamente a los ojos. ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos? ¿De qué habían hablado? Esto era mucho más de lo de ese día

Vio cómo ambos se iban y pudo sentir la tristeza en la voz de su novio cuando le dijo que irían a su casa, que ella lo acompañaría a su casa. Y eso solo significaba una cosa. Que iba a servir como una forma para desahogarse, que esa noche su cuerpo iba a ser tratado con furia, despecho y venganza, que la iba a tomar pensando en otra persona, que la iba a utilizar.

-Vamos- pero para ella era suficiente

_**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>I'm begging of you, please don't take my man<br>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>Please don't take him just because you can<strong>_

La noche fue salvaje, violenta, con unos ojos que no la veían a ella, y lo sabía. Pero aún no lo aceptaba. Después que todo terminó se hizo la dormida. Sino todo hubiera sido un silencio incomodo y muy humillante.

Él solo se quedo sentado. Fumaba. Hace mucho que no lo hacía. Por lo que recordaba, solo lo hacía cuando estaba preocupado, molesto, infeliz.

Ella no pudo dormir pese a que sus ojos estuviesen cerrados, vio el reloj y ya eran las cuatro. Giró para verlo, él ya se había quedado dormido. Intentó levantarse con cautela de no despertarlo, tenía que salir de ahí. Mientras se levantaba se quedó de piedra al sentir cómo algo la retenía. Vio su muñeca y él la retenía. ¿En qué momento la había cogido? ¿Es que todo el tiempo él la estaba sujetando? Él seguía dormido, no se había movido siquiera. Una pequeña luz de esperanza, que realmente necesitaba, se apodero de su pecho y esa curva traicionera apareció en sus labios.

"_No te vayas…" _intentaba desesperadamente insertar la maldita llave en la cerradura pero el mundo que estaba en su contra la hacía temblar, con su otra mano intentó dirigirse y soltó todo lo que tenía. Al lograr abrir la puerta entró sin importarle que todas sus cosas se hubieran quedado dispersas en el piso. Azotó la puerta y esta no cerró, solo reboto por culpa del celular que quedó atrapado entre el recibidor y el pasillo. _"quédate…" _ desde que había salido corriendo de _su_ departamento no había dejado de llorar y ahora que estaba metida en la ducha lloraba con desesperación, con furia contenida con intensa humillación, gritaba chillidos agonizantes inaudibles, se sentía traicionada. Traicionada por esas lagrimas que vio caer de sus ojos y que no eran para ella. _"Por favor Naruto no me dejes otra vez"_

_**Well you could have your choice of men  
>But I could never love again<br>He's the only one for me, Jolene**_

Ella sabía que era el fin después de tres años de relación. Desde un inicio fue unilateral. Ella se había dicho que amaría por ambos. Él lo único que tenía que hacer era quedarse a su lado, ella lo cuidaría, lo protegería, lo engreiría, y lo amaría tanto que no tendría que necesitar de nadie más. Eso le había prometido. Eso ella le había jurado ese día que realmente conoció quien era él. Aún recuerda el día que hizo esa promesa autodestructiva. Él en sus brazos totalmente destrozado por el alcohol y el cigarro, y unas lagrimas de odio a si mismo que ella sintió recorrer su espalda toda la noche.

Ahora comprendía con leve claridad la razón de esas lagrimas, de esa vulnerabilidad que solo vio una vez y que la cautivó. Él en ningún momento dijo ámame. Pero para ella no fue un impedimento y ahora a anhelar los días que él era solamente su jefe.

…

Sonrió entre lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus manos, que sujetaban con fuerza el micrófono pegado a sus labios. Era una sonrisa de tristeza, de rendición total dedicada al rubio que la miraba aterrado, con lagrimas en los ojos, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber que pasaba, pero que al mismo tiempo entendía todo. Y aún así no apartaba la mirada y eso solo significaba una cosa. Y eso la hacía sentir peor. A su alrededor todo había desaparecido y eran solo ellos dos, ella y _Jolene._

_**And I had to have this talk with you  
>My happiness depends on you<br>And whatever you decide to do, Jolene**_

La canción estaba por terminar y poco a poco la gente fue apareciendo a su alrededor, ellos no tenían idea de lo que significó todo. La animaban, la halagaban y sus compañeros del mismo modo la vitoreaban felices. Mientras sus pocos amigos cercanos la miraban con dulzura y comprensión.

Intentó buscar su mirada, pero como siempre él la estaba ocultando para ella. Sasuke tapaba con su palma sus ojos, sosteniendo su cabeza y apoyado en la mesa. Parecía alejado del resto y quiso creer que ese gesto era para ella. Y que detrás, se ocultaba la culpa, la tristeza y el remordimiento de dejarla. Puras ilusiones suyas, pensó.

_**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>I'm begging of you please don't take my man<br>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>Please don't take him even though you can <strong>_

_**Jolene, Jolene**_

La canción llegaba a su fin y vio cómo unos que otros se levantaban para aplaudirla y sus amigos de pie instaban a que siguiera. Pero ella sabía que no soportaría estar parada ahí otra vez. El último fragmento de melodía terminaba y algo sorprendida se dio cuenta de que alguien se dirigía al estrado. Supuso que no era la única al ver que los murmullos en su grupo de amigos se dejaba escuchar.

Lo miró cuando estaba frente al estrado y él le pedía su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ella dudosa aceptó.

-¿No estás molesto?- preguntó en un hilo de voz

-No podría- negó con la cabeza. Vio esos ojos empañados con lagrimas que estaba segura se forzaron por no salir. Ella sonrió y dejo ayudarse- El micrófono- pidió mientras ella se quedó mirándolo extrañada- es mi turno- le sonrió. Lo miró, para luego ver al resto. Sasuke no parecía moverse y solo los miraba desde lejos.

-Naruto…

-Descuida no voy a hacer una escena o algo así- le dijo algo apenado pero serio- tampoco diré que lo siento- la miró con decisión. Ella no entendía, pero sintió como le daba el micrófono y él subía al estrado. Antes de ir a pedir su canción se acercó a ella y le susurró.

"_Si dijera que lo siento, sería como decir que me arrepiento. Y yo no me lamento de las cosas que hago o haré" _Se quedó viendo cómo se iba y sabía que tenía que volver con los demás, tenía que escuchar la respuesta. Aunque ella ya lo sabía.

_Jolene_ también lo amaba, e iba a luchar por él.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaa! Bueno aqui les dejo el primer songfic que he hago ._. Fue divertido aunque debo admitir creo que no soy muy buena con esto, tenía una idea en la cabeza pero no sé si me salió como lo planee. Espero les haya gustado =)<em>


End file.
